Get Another Boyfriend
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Songfic, Oneshot. Rogue gets a little help in realizing that she needs to Get Another Boyfriend. Kind of angsty in the beginning. Bobby-bashing inside, so if you like Bobby then I suggest you don't read. Please, read and review! T to be safe.


_Authoress' Notes: Okay, this is just a little one-shot song-fic that popped into my mind just after I went to see "X-Men Origins: Wolverine" and it hasn't left me alone since. Amazingly, there are no OCs in it. This is what I think should happen after "X-Men: The Last Stand". This is my first "X-Men" story, so please Read, Enjoy, and Review._

_Summary: Rogue gets a little help in realizing that she needs to Get Another Boyfriend. Bobby-bashing inside._

_Disclaimer (1): No, I do not own "X-Men" or any related characters. If I did, there would be no such coupling as "Robby". No, they all belong to Marvel Comics and the genius that is Stan Lee. I'm just borrowing them._

_Disclaimer (2): I wish I owned "Get Another Boyfriend", but those rights lay with the Backstreet Boys._

Keys:

_Lyrics_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

…(Flashback)…

X-Men: Get Another Boyfriend

The eighteen year old brunette with the platinum stripes framing her face silently allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks as she watched out her window as her boyfriend, Bobby "Iceman" Drake, and supposed best friend, Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde, walked down the mansion's driveway laughing and talking as they headed out with the intent to see a movie. _'Why, Bobby? Why couldn't you just come right out and say it?'_ A sad frown overcame her features as she witnessed Bobby grin and grab Kitty, twirling her around. _'"I love you". Is that really such a hard thing to say?'_

She heard a click behind herself a few minutes later; it snapped her out of her haze and she whirled around just in time to see the stereo that Logan had bought her the previous Christmas bring itself to life. The opening strings of a song that she recognized vaguely from the radio a few weeks back began.

_Get another boyfriend_

_Backstreet _

_Check it, huh _

_Hey, hey, hey_

"How appropriate," she chuckled morbidly to herself as she shrugged, turning back to the window as she made a mental note to ask Ororo Munroe if anyone had been complaining about faulty wiring in the electric system.

_Let's talk about one baby _

_You gotta hear me out _

_Do you really wanna be the last to know _

_What it's all about _

_Let's talk about two, you say _

_He's the essence of your life _

_But he'll eat you up from inside slow _

_And then he doesn't wanna know_

Marie D'Acanto, known as Rogue to all but a select few, couldn't help it and memories began to flare up in her mind's eye as the song continued to play. She suspected that it had everything to do with the psyches that shared residence in her mind and nothing to do with her own thoughts; or so she thought.

…(A month and a half ago)…

"Rogue, I didn't want this," Bobby told Rogue as her un-covered hand reached out to hold his.

"Ah know, Bobby. Ah did," she smiled and tried to ignore the spark of fear that was in his baby blue eyes. _'I'm safe, now. I can't hurt you with just a touch anymore, Bobby. You don't have to be scared of me now…'_

…(Present)…

_I'm tellin' you he'll eat you up from inside _

_And then he doesn't wanna know (wanna know)_

'_I love you, Bobby,'_ she thought to herself. _'I took the Cure for you… but then it failed…' _She sighed at the morbid thought of the hope that had been stolen from her the night she found out about the failure of the Cure.

_Listen, I mean it _

_There's nothin' that he's worthy of _

_He's just another player _

_Playin' in the name of love _

_I've seen enough _

_Now this must come to an end (to an end) _

_Get another boyfriend_

…(Seven weeks previous)…

Rogue stared at Logan, also known as the Wolverine, and was momentarily both relieved and frightened. Would he make her stay or let her go? She didn't know why, but both options frightened her. "I hope you're not doin' this for some boy," his words were flat, as they both knew that was exactly why she was doing it. He sighed as her silence apparently confirmed it, "Look. If you wanna go; then go. Just be sure it's what you want." His hazel eyes levelled themselves at her and she inwardly winced, knowing that he had an idea that the psyches in her head or, rather, one particular psyche was the one driving her decision.

'_If you get the Cure, I can kiss you, Rogue,'_ the psyche of her boyfriend echoed in her mind.

…(Present)…

_Let's talk about what he's done (he's done) To become your number one (yeah) Was it all the promises of diamonds pearls and party dresses That turned you on_

A picture of the ice rose he had made for her on the day they first met in class, dragged up by one of the psyches she had floating in her head, appeared at the forefront of her mind along with pictures of the few things he'd bought her during their relationship.

_I've seen it before (Don't take) Anymore Three two you're through for sure Just go get on with your life (Stop) Acting like you've given up_

…(Almost four months previous)…

"Why are you with him, Rogue?" The burning gaze in the brown eyes of her boyfriend's best friend seared over her. "Is it because you feel like he's the only one who'll stay with you because of your Mutation? Or is it because you've given up on ever falling in love?" He stepped closer to where she was pressed against the wall and quietly breathed in her ear, "Newsflash, **Marie**, he isn't the only one."

Rogue wasn't sure if it was John that frightened her or if it was that fact that he could be right that frightened her. _'Maybe it's both.'_

…(Present)…

_I'm tellin' you to go get on with your life _

_Stop acting like you've given up (given up)_

'_Was John right?'_ Rogue thought to herself. _'Have I just given up on falling in love, and just stuck with Bobby because he's willing to stay with me?'_

_Listen, I mean it (I mean it) _

_There's nothin' that he's worthy of _

_He's just another player_

_Playin' in the name of love _

_I've seen enough _

_Now this must come to an end (must come to an end) _

_Get, get, get another boyfriend _

_Get, get another boyfriend _

_Get another boyfriend_

A flash of the numerous times she'd caught Bobby kissing either Kitty or that new green haired girl, Lorna Dane, brushed against her mind. _'Obviously not so willing as to stay loyal to you and only you, my dear,'_ the left-over psyche of Erik Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto, pointed out to her.

'_Is he worth it, Marie? Is he worth your happiness?'_ John's psyche whispered across her mind.

_Whuh...whuh...why?_

_Whuh...whuh...why?_

_Get another boyfriend_

_Whuh...whuh...why?_

_Whuh...whuh...why?_

'_Are we even still boyfriend and girlfriend?' _She wondered, staring at her hands which were, once again, gloved due to the return of her powers. _'We haven't gone out in so long…'_

_Stop! _

_Heeyy-yea-yeah..._

_Hear me out (yeah) _

_You must know (you must know) _

_What's it's all about (baby) _

_He's just a player in love (love) _

_This must come to an end _

_Get another boyfriend _

_Get another boyfriend_

'_I'm being treated like __**I'm**__ the other woman,'_ she realized, thinking of all the times she tried to hug him or hold his hand, even when the Cure was working, and he shied away but then she turned around and he was there kissing either Kitty or Lorna on the cheek, in front of the entire school, or touching them in some way. _'Why does he shy away from me, but not from them? Am I not pretty enough?'_

_Listen, I mean it (I mean it) _

_There's nothin' that he's worthy of _

_(Ain't nothin' that he's worthy of) _

_He's just another player _

_Playin' in the name of love (love) _

_I've seen enough, now this must come to an end _

_Get another, get another, get an__other boyfriend_

She remembered how he held Kitty's hand during the funeral they held at the School for Professor Charles Xavier, while she was stuck clasping her own hands together seeking comfort until Logan caught Bobby's eyes and glared. Bobby's hand had jumped out to clasp hers as he started in fear.

_Listen, I mean it (hear me out) _

_There's nothin' that he's worthy of _

_(You must know) _

_He's just another player _

_(What it's all about) _

_Playin' in the name of love _

_(He's just a player in love) _

_I've seen enough, now this must come to an end _

_(This must come to an end) (to an end) _

_Get another boyfriend (another boyfriend)_

The song tampered off and Rogue found herself thinking, _'Do I really deserve to be treated this way?'_ After a moment she came to a conclusion and, with it, a decision, _'No, I don't.'_

'_Now you just gotta show Iceprick that, Kid,'_ Logan's psyche urged. _'An' then lemme show him what a real man does to wimps like him.'_

'_I get first dibs, Dog-breath,'_ John stated tightly and she could feel the menacing grin he would have on his face.

"No one desahrves tah be treated lahke they're not worthay of attention," she voiced out loud as she realized. "Or love," she whispered, jumping a little when a tentative knock, which nearly shook her door frame, came at her door.

"Rogue? Are you alright?" The voice of her tentative friend, Piotr Rasputin, known also as Colossus, floated through her door.

Smiling, and filled with a renewed sense of life, Rogue strode over to her door and opened it; her smile widened at seeing Piotr startled at the fact that, while there were tear-tracks on her face, they were long dried. "Yeah. Yeah, Piotr. Ah am."

An answering smile beamed from his face, "I'm glad. I vas vondering if you vould like to go to the mall?" When she gaped at him, his smile turned sheepish, "I need more Art supplies, and as you have a license and I do not, I vas vondering if you vould drive me there and perhaps pick out a birthday gift for yourself, as I do not know what you'd like."

He seemed so hopeful and so honest that Rogue found herself nodding and her smile turned to a grin at the relief on his face. "Ah'd reallay lahke that, Piotr! Lemme clean mahself up a bit and grab mah purse an' we can go; okay?"

A few minutes later, Rogue and Piotr drove down the long driveway of the mansion, locked in an animated conversation; unknown to them, they were being watched from the shadow of a tree and the light from the fire that flicked itself in and out of being by the blonde teen in one of the higher branches of the tree just off to the side of her bedroom window illuminated his hard brown eyes. "I told you that there were other guys out there who were interested, Marie…" With a smirk, he tossed the little remote that comes with stereo systems into the open window. "It's about time you get another boyfriend."

End.

_Authoress' Notes: Okay, this is weird, even for me. Um, it looks like Rogue has a bit of a stalker watching out for her. The guy at the end, if you didn't guess by the words, was St. John Allerdyce, also known as Pyro. I thought about it being Gambit, but I like Pyro better for this story. _

_Anyway, as I said, this is just a one-shot. I have no want to make this into a series; and I'm sorry if it confused anyone at any point during the story. I know it jumps about quite a bit, but I think it was needed to get the point across that Rogue honestly needs to get another boyfriend._

_As always, please Review with either your Comments, Compliments, or Criticism. Flames are accepted and welcome, but please don't swear in it as I have the default Profanity Filter on._

_Happy reading,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
